


Twice in Time

by kickassanakin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: (a personal re-write of an episode re-write), Episode: s04e09 Something Blue, F/M, Going back in time, I Know It Says Major Character Death But It's Temporary and Then Everything Is Happy, I promise, THIS IS NOT ANGST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassanakin/pseuds/kickassanakin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Buffy get a second chance at, well, everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice in Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old work of mine from my time at FF.Net. I'm basically rewriting it, getting it OUT of first person because first person is not my forte (nor does it help set the mood that I really want), fixing the reason why Buffy died (thus the Teen Wolf reference and possibility of a crossover at some later date) and... generally hoping it gets better. Thanks for reading! If you review, I'll probably go update more of my old Buffy stuff.  
> I'm editing the actual dialogue of the episode too (at least, for Spike and Buffy) because it's been so "long" in between the time of the episode and the time they both end up back there that they can't possibly remember every exact word.

 Spike watched as Angel took blow after blow, parrying with a Salzarr demon. Its claws and fangs proved to be a formidable match for the ensouled vampire. Suddenly, a burst of flame engulfed Salzarr demon and Angel, immediately burning them both to a crisp.

It was just Illyria and the blond vampire now. Luckily, they knew the hordes of demons couldn't last that much longer. Suddenly, Spike felt a pain in his neck, followed by a tickling sensation. Illyria's eyes widened as he felt his head roll off his shoulders. His vision clouded up and dissolved into blackness.

Once again, he was dust.

He woke up on a cloudy white surface, head aching. Before he could run and duck for cover from the sunlight, he saw someone walking towards him. He rubbed at his eyes, unbelieving of the woman who stood before him.

"Mum?" He whispered, voice trembling.

"Yes, William?" she smiled, her eyes twinkling. Spike couldn't meet her gaze completely. He had recovered from his trigger, but hadn't quite gotten over his guilt.

"Oh Mum, I..." He agonized, holding himself shyly. He could remember the taste of her blood on his tongue. He felt a little sick.

She cooed and placed one loving hand on his shoulder. "That's all right, dear. You might have had a demon in you, but you had still tried to be my William. But that isn't why we're here, my sweet. You have been very courageous. You've died twice! You're a runner-up for Sacrifices to Save the World, the first-place prize going to Buffy." She told him. "But that doesn't mean you don't get rewarded. I have managed to pull my strings around here, and I found a way to give you something you should truly deserve- a second chance."

His head shot up, eyes glazing over with confusion. He didn't really get the full gist of what she was saying, not yet. "What I mean, sweetheart, is that you can have one wish granted to you. And I already know that wish, my dear." She gave Spike her best smile, the one that brought back memories of love and comfort, warmth and hope for a better future - a human life. "I cannot make you a human, and for that I really am sorry. But I would think that you wouldn't be too happy if you did stay there, human and… insipid." She gave a knowing grin. "I can, however, send you back in time."

Time.

There it was. The perfect opportunity to fix everything that had gone wrong. He knew exactly where he would restart his unlife. He was going to make sure Buffy and her friends lived better lives than the one he had left.

"You remember that time the bloke… named Oz, I think, yeah, him, when he left Red? That spell she did… the 'I Will It So' spell? Yeah. I want to go there." He asked, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. _Even if she hated me afterwards… I knew I could get her around her to loving me. I have a soul now, after all. I just would need to tell her… somehow…_

He could feel himself crumbling away once more, returning to dust. 

By the time he realized what was going on, he was back in the oh-so familiar Flat of Giles'. Chained to a bathtub. Oh, the memories. Bloody little things. Buffy was glaring at Spike, waiting for him to speak. He blanched, having almost totally forgotten about the whole Captain Cardboard and his Government trained demon-hunter fiasco. Shit, what was he going to do about that? He really should have thought this whole 'make the Scoobies live better lives and make sure the First never happens again' plan through a little more.

Suddenly, Buffy blinked her eyes hard and shook her head. She looked back at the vampire, but as he pretended to glare up at her he could see more wisdom in her eyes; pain, loss, and… Surprisingly enough, a strong desire. He had no idea she was so hot for him, even... before her little plunge. Something was off about this. Was this _wish_ just a big joke, all a part of some wonderful vision before he's sent to Hell? 

If it is, it's worth it. Seeing Buffy like this is always worth it.

Giles walked in with his mug, filled with pig's blood. It was a little colder than the vampire liked, but then again, he was Rupert. Poor bloody fool. "…Thanks." Spike muttered as Buffy grabbed the mug. Buffy looked at him in shock, surprised for some reason. He flashed her a weak grin. "Yeah, I have manners, love. What a surprise."

She glared at him, all trace of what he dared to call _love_ gone from her gaze. "Okay, Spike…" she seemed to wince when she said those words, "what do you know about the Initia- I mean, the army dudes?" She growled, leaning over the edge of the tub.

He raised my eyebrows suspiciously. "I think I want to talk to the Slayer… alone. Get out of here, Rupert." Spike chuckled at his name like he does all the time. He mumbled something and slowly walked out of the bathroom. As soon as he left, the blond returned to the Slayer, taking on a serious look.

"This isn't what happened last time…" she whispered to herself. What was she talking about? Last time, there _wasn't_ a last time! Except for -

"Oh my god. Buffy, you… you did the same thing? You silly bint, do you understand what just happened?" He asked her, his eyes opening wide. Why would she make the same wish? It was clear she had moved on. He had seen her dancing with that damned Immortal fool. Her eyes widened in response to what he had said.

"Oh god. Spike… you… did you die, too?" she tentatively queried.

"Yeah, got beheaded. Interestin' experience." He laughed, shaking off the bewilderment. God, he had been _beheaded_. And now he was talking to the woman he loved the most, and by the look in her eyes, she loved him, too.

She looked at him with a sad, empty look and attempted to wrap her arms around him. She didn't say anything, however.

He nodded into her embrace… not really able to do anything. "I would love to return the hug, Buffy, but… I'm a bit chained up at the moment. Best not give them the wrong… err, _right_ , idea just yet. Wait 'till Willow's spell takes place. Do everything pretty much as it happened last time." He smirked, planning it out in his head. This time, there would be no whining about _"taste in my mouth!"_ once Willow's spell was lifted. Both he and Buff already knew everything about each other… they just didn't need to let the Scoobies know. Well, not yet, at least. They could wait a few years. They could just think that Willow's spell went all wonky. Simple solution. "Love… would you mind helpin' me out with the cup and all? You know, since the whole 'chained to a bathtub' thing…" He chuckled darkly. She grinned and grabbed the 'Kiss the Librarian' mug and held it out for him. He took the straw in his mouth and took rather dainty sips, trying to be less like his old, bloodthirsty self, and more like his newer, ensouled self. It was working pretty well, truth be told. And Buffy wasn't looking at him with total disgust, so that was also a plus. Giles then walked into the room, not really paying attention to either of them, and mentioned something about a truth spell to use on Spike.

"Willow seems to be doing pretty well, isn't she?" he asked, upon noticing the strange gentleness Buffy was showing the 'bloodthirsty evil' vampire.

"Giles… she's hanging on by a thread." Buffy said quietly, sharing a secret glance with Spike that said it all. He nodded back at her and sighed softly. He did like Willow, but around this point in his unlife he hadn't exactly been big fans of any of the Scoobies. Giles went along with this odd exchange between Slayer and vampire and just left the room, shaking his head almost imperceptibly. 

"Ha! The poor librarian can't even stand a little friendly communication between you and I. Never will, the ass." Spike shrugged a little, pouting.

"Spike, you know he doesn't know that you have a soul… you still do, right?" Buffy asked quietly, looking down at him with sudden worry.

He nodded, sighing softly. "It isn't as easy to get rid of _my_  soul, pet. You see, Angel's soul's a wily thing. Was a curse on him, you remember. But mine, _ohh_ , mine is special. I _fought_ for mine. Won't be leavin' so easily." He grinned again, covering up the guilt he felt. He could still feel it in himself. Call it a side-effect of burning up in the Hellmouth, but since then he could always somehow feel it inside. Sometimes it burned, and other times it glowed. Buffy left a quick kiss on his forehead before leaving. 

He was left to contemplate the blessing he was given for the night, as Giles clearly didn't want to deal with him any more than he had to. That was all right - after what he had done to Buffy during the reign of The First, Spike wasn't willing to face him much, either. 

Without much to do, he closed his eyes and slipped into sleep. Yeah, he was a vampire and that generally meant being nocturnal - but he knew he'd need to get sleep when he could. It would be an interesting next few days... no, _years_ , actually. He and Buffy now had years to be together.

_What a thought._

Next morning, Rupert's on the phone, and Spike's missed Passions again. He never did find out what happened to Timmy. Poor kiddo. Giles went over to the Red's dorm, and he knew what was going to happen. Willow got all pissy, told Giles he 'didn't see anything', the ex-librarian would come back to try and put a spell on him, he would escape, then Buffy and him wouldn't have a problem being under a love spell. And this time, since they both knew what was going to happen… it was going to be a lot more fun than last time. He was sure that the poor Riley bloke will never forget this turn of events.

Escaping always feels good, even if he'll be back in the flat within minutes. He caught up with Buffy within two seconds, like Red had willed it to be, and they spent the next few minutes just catching up on their post-Sunnydale lives.

He learned that Buffy had eventually stepped down from her role as leader of the Slayer armada, due to emotional trauma. She couldn't be blamed, she was only human. No Slayer should naturally be alive that long to deal with the horrors of their pasts. Somehow, she and Faith both survived their own minds, but it still left scars on them. It seemed that, as a part of Buffy's reward, most of the pain along with those memories were faded out as much as they could be. 

Still, her death was something that disturbed him. It had ended up being years after his own, surprisingly. A Hellmouth had opened up in another small California town, Beacon Hills. She was killed by a nogitsune, which shocked Spike. He hadn't even heard of any within the United States since World War II. Perhaps it was the same one? He didn't know much about those creatures, but perhaps some studying would have to be done. According to Buffy, she had stayed alive long enough to confirm that her team of younger Slayers had managed to take out the trickster fox spirit.

"We can't let something like that happen again," he growled, "Is there any way to prevent it?"

Buffy shrugged. "We're just going to have to research it a bit more before we go back. We have plenty of time to get that done, don't worry."

Spike learned one more thing about Slayers that day, too; their life spans are infinite. As long as they aren't killed in battle, they live forever. Buffy had died quite a long time after Spike had, to be honest.

After they had shared their stories, they got back to the flat just in time for Willow's spell to be taking place soon. Buffy pushed Spike inside, and into the infamous chair he was constantly tied to during his first time around. She grabbed the rope, to which he replied, "Are you into bondage now, _Slayer_?"

Giles walked in at that moment. He grimaced in disapproval at Spike's word choice and moved on to the bathroom. Buffy and Spike shared a look that said it all. She untied him, he got down on one knee, and pulled the skull ring he had proposed to her with last time out of his pocket. He looked at it for a while, thinking about the heavy truth of the situation. Instead of giving her that cheesy old relic, he placed it back in his pocket. Then he pulled a different one from his other hand. This ring was real silver, inlaid with small pearlescent onyx stones. It wasn't really big or clunky, in fact it was kind of small and skinny. He held it out to her. "Whaddya think, love?" He asked, chuckling. "A little better than that silly old ring I gave you last time, 'innit?" She gasped and held it in her hand, just in time for Giles to come back and see what was 'horribly wrong'.

Buffy stood up and just hugged him, which was probably a little easier on old Rupert's failing vision than the mind-blowing kiss they had shared last time. He held her a little bit closer now, just grinning wickedly in spite of himself. The Watcher was bound for a heart attack sooner or later. Buffy smiled happily and held up the glittering ring on her finger. "Giles, you'll never believe what just happened!" She exclaimed.

"What… what?" Giles said, lost. Buffy smiled widely and reached up to kiss Spike. The vampire grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, while Giles watched on in astonishment. This was probably going to be one of the only times that they could publicly display our affection for each other. They had both decided to make the most of it. Giles made the phone call to Willow, while Buffy and Spike sat together on the little red sofa, kissing and cuddling and whatnot. Honest to god, they didn't even give a damn about the wedding bit, because they knew once Willow's spell was over, it wouldn't matter all that much.

Buffy grazed her teeth on Spike's ear. He shivered contentedly. "So… Buffy, what are we going to do? Eternity stretches out before us. Got any plans for it?"

She laughed. "The whole _eternity_ thing never really meant that much to me. I prefer the kiss-now kind of thinking." Spike pulled her closer for another kiss. "Stop!" she laughed against his mouth, loving every moment of it.

"Yes, please stop." Giles muttered unhappily from where he had just sat down on the couch. Spike snickered and let Buffy go free. She ran her finger along his jaw. He made a nip at the phalange playfully. She then stood up and walked over to Giles, winking at Spike. She sat down beside the old librarian. "Giles… I'm serious here. And I know my father's not that far away, he could probably just... " She trailed off, pretending to think deeply. Spike knew what she was getting at, though. Yes, he might not be a big fan of the grouchy old man, but he was pretty much the only other important male figure in Buffy's life. Xander just didn't count because he was the same age as the Slayer. "But this day is about family. My _real_ family. When Spike and I finally get married, I want you to be there. To give me away." She smiled at him, completely serious.

Giles made an ' _Awwh_ ' noise, until he remembered just who she was going to 'marry'. "For… for god's sake, this is nonsense, something is _making_ you act this way! Don't you realize what is going on?" he exclaimed. Buffy looked back to Spike, a happy sparkle alight in her face whenever she caught his eye.

"Living the dream…" she whispered, as the ghost of a smile played across her lips.

"He's gonna have to take a bit of time to get used to us, love." Spike smirked knowingly. He didn't know if he was really talking about the wedding bit or just the whole thing in general. Probably both, because either way they were probably going to get married at some point in their forever lives.

"They all will." She said solemnly, noting his double meaning. He noticed how this time she didn't even bring up Angel, although it wouldn't have even hurt his feelings at this point. The last time he had seen Angel, he had won respect in Spike's book. Offhandedly, he wondered if the other vampire with a soul would get his own reward. After all, he had always been a bit darker once that Cordelia woman had left.

To be completely honest, both he and Cordelia deserved the same happiness Spike and Buffy had been granted. 

She was his, and he was hers. A partnership like theirs would be one to change the world. He called her over back with a smile. She complied by slinking back to the chair, but sitting on the ground. She rested her head in Spike's lap, reaching up to simply hold his hand. Silently, the vampire swore never to let her go.

There was a strange kind of silence for a few moments. 

Giles reached for his glass of scotch and accidentally knocked it over. "Are you all right, Giles?" Buffy asked kindly, her hand tightening in Spike's.

"No… I rather think not. I… I seem to be blind. Completely, in fact." He managed to say through his shock. He reached out to feel the table before him.

Buffy stood up and walked over to him. "Don't worry, we'll go to the magic shop and see if I can get anything that might help with your eyes." She resolved. Spike stood up then as well, a question in his eyes. He wanted to go with her, but too worried about Giles. Anya and Xander would be coming in a few hours, but he still worried that they might make it sooner than expected. "Come on, Spike. We have to get going." Buffy urged. He guess she wanted some alone time to _not_ act like an engaged couple with a perfect world. Spike followed her across the room without a word.

"See ya, Rupert." He chuckled as he walked out the door.

He never really knew what exactly had happened when she left to go get the herbs for Giles. There wasn't much of the ingredients she needed in the store, but he knew she also ran into Riley, who, if Spike was not mistaken, was currently lusting after Buffy. He growled softly to myself. The vampire had lost her already, quite a few times. He planned on not letting her get that far from him again. That was what second chances were for, right? Fixing the mistakes made the first time. They blond couple walked all the way to the magic shop, but just stopped and stared into the window of the wedding shop. Spike knew Buffy was probably waiting for Captain Cardboard to show up, so she could show off her 'new' boyfriend. 

What a laugh.

After a while, Spike could smell the soldier walking across the street. He decided to talk to Buffy, who was holding onto Spike's arm and snickering quietly. "You've changed quite a bit since I saw you last, love." He smirked into her hair.

"I didn't get to enjoy this while it lasted." she smiled. "Now I am. And I know you are, too." He laughed in agreement as Riley showed up. Spike just hoped he wouldn't recognize him from his escape from the Initiative. It was only recently that he had even left, even though to him it seemed like a much longer time.

He hoped he looked… insipid enough. Just to help his case, he turned to the side a bit. Riley hadn't really ever seen him face to face by this point, had he?

"Hey Buffy!" he greeted her happily. "What's up?" he seemed to be pointedly ignoring the vampire. Of course, he didn't know Spike was the vampire he had been looking for. Lucky _lucky_ Spike.

Buffy winked up at him and looked back towards the dresses. "Riley, look… aren't they beautiful?" she breathed happily, playing up the lovesick puppy act. Seeing Buffy act like this almost gave Spike an aneurysm. She seemed so one-sided. He was glad their end of the spell didn't actually work, because pretending to act like a couple about to be married seemed embarrassing enough. Imagine actually going back in time only to find yourself wrapped in the same idiotic wish as before.

 _Horrifying_.

"Uhh… Yeah! They're nice!" Riley agreed, trying to get in her good graces. "A little dressy, maybe, for school… but…"

Buffy let go of Spike's hand and walked to slowly over to Riley. "Riley…"

"Buffy…?" Now he looked to the vampire, a confused jealousy starting to burn in his eyes.

"I hope you know that you mean a lot to me." Buffy began. Spike knew Riley was about to get a giant shock, which only made him smile wider at the not-very-imposing human. "And if things were different…" she looked back at Spike with the ghost of a smirk.

"Different than what?" Cardboard asked, the confusion now plainly obvious in his voice.

Buffy took his hand in hers, and stared up into his eyes intently. "I'm sorry..." Lies. She stopped caring for him once she realized he had moved on quickly. Whoever married that idiot could keep him, for all she cared. "But our relationship isn't going to work out."

"Wait. Our relationship? But..." he still didn't understand.

"I'm in love with another man... I should have told you, but I didn't. I'm sorry!" Buffy exclaimed, putting on a great big pout. Spike could tell it was the most fake thing she had ever done with her face.

"Wait, who? _This_ clown?" Riley asked, pointing at Spike. Oh, the joy. Riley was about to learn of a horror completely different from the kind he was used to.

" _This clown_ has a name, you know!" Spike coughed out. "Just because I've got better skin than you doesn't make me a clown, now!"

Buffy looked like she was about to explode. "And we're getting married, can you believe it?" she practically beamed sunshine rays at Fishead.

"I don't think 'no' is a strong enough word." He sourly suggested.

"I know, it's crazy! We fought for all these years and then…" she turned to look into Spike's face, her own bright green eyes glowing. "sometimes, you just look at someone, and you just know, you know?" 

"No!" 

"I think, maybe we fought because we couldn't admit about how we felt about each other." She smiled softly. Spike chuckled silently to himself. He was the one to understand his feelings first. It took her a few years to catch on, but she managed to do it eventually. 

"…. Can we start again?" Riley brazened. Not the sharpest corner on the circle, he noted.

"You'll really like him." Buffy started. "Well, no one really likes him, actually." She laughed.

"Hey, right here, love. I can hear you from where I'm standing." The vampire smirked. Buffy just smacked him lightly in the shoulder and laughed again.

"Oh, hush." She grinned. "Learn to take a joke, silly!" 

Finally Cardboard King really eyed him over. It was clear he didn't like what he saw. "What's your name?" he finally asked. He debated on whether to say Spike or William. Scare him, or try and be civil for once?

Buffy decided for him. "Spike." She sighed happily. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

Riley sighed. "Look, it's late, and I am very, _very_ tired now, so I'm going to… go far away and just… be… away." He sighed, before walking off, leaving Buffy and Spike to themselves.

By the time they got back to Giles's flat, he was about to get worried. They had had a little bit of time to just relax and wait before Xander and Anya showed up, ruining the calm mood the three of them had established. Well, as calm as it could be, under the circumstances that Giles was blind and convinced that the couple were making utter pigs out of themselves. If it wasn't for the fact that they had to keep up appearances and be the dutiful 'engaged couple' that they were supposed to be, they would probably have found a place to call theirs for the night and just been at it 'till dawn. 

"So, the plan is to cure my total incapacitating blindness… tomorrow, is it?" Giles sighed. Buffy nodded, forgetting for the moment that Giles couldn't see her.

"They were all out of tacestry in the Magic Shop. They'll have more tomorrow." She shrugged. "I'm completely on top of it." She then snuggled more into Spike's arms, sending a strong feeling of desire racing through the vampire. She felt the same way. He pressed his mouth to hers, stealing a quick but tender kiss.

" _Stop_ that _right_ now, I can hear the smacking!" Giles reprimanded. Spike huffed jokingly and ran his hands through Buffy's hair instead. Giles reached out his arm to find his glass of scotch.

"Yeah, sure, drinking alcohol is going to help with your eyesight and coherency." The vampire smirked. Giles sighed and let his arm fall back to his chest limply. It fell quiet, but Buffy and Spike didn't stop cuddling. 

Hey, body heat was a rare thing with vampires - he was going to take it where he could get it. 

After a bout of silence, Xander and Anya burst through the door, obviously panicking. "Board up the windows, and barricade the doors!" Xander exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Giles fumbled to stand up.

"Demons." Anya said. "They keep coming and coming."

Spike coughed into his fist, holding back a laugh. Everyone except for Buffy glared at him. Yes, he was a vampire that had lived many more centuries than the rest of the Scoobies combined (except for Anya, who actually smiled knowingly at him as well). He could appreciate a stupid wording when it presented itself.

"Spike!" Xander finally noticed. "He's all untied!" The pause as Buffy and the aforementioned vampire gave him equally scathing looks. "Which you… probably noticed." he finished lamely.

"Okay, well let's all take some time to figure this out. Maybe the demons have something to do with Giles being blind." Buffy suggested, pointedly not looking in Spike's direction this time.

"Giles is blind?" Anya asked. Xander, eternally the jokester, brought his hand up to Giles's eyes and wiggled them around.

"Stop, whatever you're doing… you smell like fruit roll-ups." The older man snarked.

" _This_ is the crack team that foils my every plan? I am deeply ashamed." Spike groaned, holding back another peal of laughter.

Buffy snickered and patted him on the back. "Right, guys. We really need to get organized… or maybe you just need to plan harder." The Slayer and vampire shared a secret look that said everything. Believe it or not, the Scoobies definitely needed him around.

"Why are you holding hands?" Anya peered at them. He let out a harsh laugh, startling Xander.

"They'll have to hear about it soon enough, luv." Spike winked at her.

Buffy grinned and hugged him closer to her, looking out at Xander and Anya. "Spike and I are…. Getting married!" she squealed.

"… How? What? How?" Xander asked, shocked.

Giles sighed. "Three excellent questions." He responded.

"What're you lookin' at?" Spike purred at Buffy. She looked up at him mischievously.

"The man I love…" she sighed, her eyes speaking louder than her true words. He smirked and she reached up for another kiss.

"Can I be blind, too?" Xander complained. Anya squinted her eyes away from them in agreement.

"You'd better get used to it, whelp." Spike growled. Then Xander froze.

"Wait… married… I know something… What is it? Everything's so familiar! …. Oh! Oh-oh! Willow!" He shouted excitedly, pointing at the couple. Buffy and Spike remained silent this time, absorbed in each other, while Anya and Giles looked toward Xander with the same question in their eyes. "It was… something about Willow and her grief-y, 'poor-me' mood swings. So, so sick of it, by the way." He started.

"Does that mean I don't have to be nice about her anymore?" Anya asked hopefully. Xander gave her his best 'shame on thee' glare but Spike knew he agreed with her.

"She told me…. I was a- _a demon magnet_ , and that you two should get married!"

"And… that I didn't see anything!" Giles picked his head up, finally putting the clues together. Buffy and Spike held hands, silently laughing about how they thought they loved each other because of some silly magic. "I guess she did a spell." Buffy shrugged, hiding her smile.

"Yes… to have her will done, whatever she says… is coming true!" Giles breathed.

"And you both were affected!" Buffy said with mock horror. "I probably only escaped because I'm the Slayer. Some kind of… natural immunity." She giggled.

Spike nodded. "And I must've been too strong for the spell to take hold of. What with being a vampire and all."

"Yeah, right, you're getting married because 'cuz you're so ' _right_ ' for each other." Xander sarcastically remarked.

"Xander…!" Buffy said in an even more mocking horror voice.

"That's it, you're off the usher list." He laughed. The Xander Spike had known more recently might have made his list... just barely, though. Harris had still been quite a bit of an ass. Left Anya at the altar - there was no way he was going to let that happen a second time. It was painful enough the first time around. He just wished he could get the memory of sleeping Anya out of his mind - it was most likely the worst decision he had made while in Sunnyhell.

"Well anyways, we should probably go find Willow so we can revert you guys back to your non-blind, non-demon-magnety selves." Buffy suggested, changing the subject deftly.

"Yeah, we gotta find her, before somebody really gets hurt." Xander said worriedly, looking at Giles and Buffy. Spike grinned. He guessed something in Xander's subconscious told him the two got pretty rough. Buffy too saw his worried face, and she laughed defiantly. As Giles tried to walk out with the group, he tripped over the couch, which was in fact right in front of him. They ended up leaving him lying down in said couch, for fear he might hurt himself further whilst trying to follow them.

They all arrived at the girls' dorm, and the door was unlocked. Suspicious. As they walked inside, it was obvious a giant hole had been scorched into the carpet. "D'Hoffryin… that bastard!" Anya exclaimed. "He took her to become a demon!"

Not surprisingly, Xander was the only one who didn't know what she was talking about. Another quick trip to the cemetery, where the demons began following them again. They weaved and ducked around the brutish monsters and made it into the crypt where Anya would perform the ritual. Buffy and Spike knew that she would forget most of the ritual and they would end up fighting the demons anyway, but they still had to help. And this time, Spike knew he could fight demons. Just not the humans.

He didn't want to, anyways.

Soul, remember?

Soon, the first demon broke through their barrier. Spike grabbed it and quickly snapped its neck. Xander stared at him in shock. "You… you can hurt demons!" he exclaimed.

"What a surprise." The vampire grinned back at him as another demon clawed its way into the tomb. Buffy took it out this time, leaping onto its back and, using a conveniently-placed stake, plunged it into the thing's neck, breaking the tip of the demon's spine and cracking a part of its skull.

God, he loved that girl.

Eventually, all the demons that had tried to get in trickled out, and at last there were no more… for a while. Hopefully, Willow would come back soon. Spike knew just how to break the news to the Scoobies, and only Buffy could help with that. He whispered his plan in her ear and she gave him a mischievous grin.

"Spike, you are so bad…" she laughed.

"Well, they _do_ call me the Big Bad for a reason, luv." Spike grinned back at her. Their mouths met passionately once more, while Xander and Anya played blind-people again.

Willow appeared out of nowhere, looking a little shaken up, just as another demon began pounding on the tomb doors again. The young witch resolved herself and stood up straight. "Sorry, guys..." She waved a little and blushed. Spike and Buffy were too busy making out to give her a straight answer, but the look on Xander and Anya's faces seemed to have it covered. Willow took a deep breath.

"Let the healing power begin! Let my will be safe again… as these words of peace are spoken, let this harmful spell be broken!" She announced loudly. There was a flash, and then the incessant pounding on the door stopped…

But Buffy and Spike didn't. They got closer to each other, if such a thing was possible. Willow, Anya, and Xander all stared at them in shock. The pair laughed against each other's mouths, enjoying the emotional torment they were causing the others. They deserved it, after all the hell they had put both Spike and Buffy through in the future. 

God, they were evil. It felt so good. Even Spike's soul was enjoying it, and it took everything to get the guilt to shove off, even for a little bit.

"As these words of peace are spoken, let this harmful spell be broken!" Willow announced again.

She was about to say it again, and at a much faster and terrified rate than before, but Spike stopped her before she fully opened her mouth again. "Alright, Red. That's enough. We heard you the first time." He drawled lazily, pulling himself away from Buffy for a moment. To make up for it, he ran a hand through her hair as she grinned down at him.

"Then why are you still… don't you hate each other?" Willow exclaimed.

He laughed deeply. "Not anymore, Red." 

"But… Buffy, he tried to kill you!" Xander exclaimed.

She smirked and got off of him. "Oh, I know. It's all about passion. That's what drove us, at first. But now…" she looked into his eyes, her own sparkling, "I think we've found what we were looking for."

"Ohh man, there is something seriously wrong here…" Xander moaned. "I guess a different spell has been put on you guys! Great, now we need to find the other person who set this on you two!"

"No, you whelp. You don't know the half of it. Bloody hell, you don't even know a quarter of it. Buff and I definitely deserve this chance we've got right now. So don't try to ruin it, for Buffy's sake. If something were to happen to her…" He trailed off, looking to her for support. She held his hand in hers, squeezing it gently. "I will always put her in my best interests. So bugger off, and leave us to our own relationships." He told Xander, a silent threat in his eyes.

"But she never-" Xander started, but Spike would be having none of that.

"Never what, consulted you about her feelings? I never saw you consulting people about _your_ love life." The vampire growled at him.

"You've never been around for my love life decisions…" Xander said thoughtfully.

Spike gulped.

Oops.

Almost forgot that the whelp hadn't even proposed to Anya yet. "… Well… Buffy's told me about some of them. So shush." He snapped back with a lame retort.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. He really needed to learn how to control what he was saying, especially since only Buffy and him knew what was going to happen to their little group of Scoobies. They would find a way to fix everything, Spike knew it. 

But it would get _really_ weird once Dawn showed up.

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS TOOK ME MORE THAN A MONTH TO EDIT. Jesus fucking christ I had no idea I sucked so bad. Nah, it wasn't the sucking so much as it's really hard to switch from first person to third person and make sure you've got every little detail fixed. I'm sure I don't have everything down and because of that I'll probably go back and edit this more some time, if I can stand looking at this any more.  
> Oh, my favorite part was where I still had Buffy and Spike "passionately making out with the fire of a thousand suns" (not actual dialogue thank god but it got close enough jkdffbn) every few sentences. Jeez. Breathe. Cuddle a little. Love isn't making out every chance you get. YAY FOR EDITING


End file.
